


If you were a flower you'd be a damndelion

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [19]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Light Smut, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Rutting, more fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Once Yutas exam phase is over Sicheng takes him out for a day in the park. He should've checked in with his rutting circle though...





	If you were a flower you'd be a damndelion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there people...it's me. I'm alive (somewhat...) 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest...I had a different part ready two weaks ago (featuring an emotionally-drunk Johnny, angry Ten, bitchy Heachan and a jealous-drunk WinWin) but once I finished writing it I suddenly started disliking it and decided to push it back...maybe I will post it in the futur (but not as a real update because it's a mess!)... 
> 
> Anyways...Enjoy!

It’s exam season and everyone is way more stressed out than usual. Though Sicheng sometimes thinks it’s easier for him than for a lot of his friends. Dancing is natural to him and when he does it, he usually just shuts everything out and flows in an empty, relaxed state of mind. Unlike his mate who spend the last couple of weeks stuffing literature knowledge into his brain and freaking out whenever he messed the information up. He had come home countless times seeing him sit at their coffee table together with Joohyun, notes and books and pencils lying all over the room, while the two looked beyond frustrated and stressed. Joohyun had just thrown her dark hair into a messy bun, tough half of it was falling out already, while Yuta’s currently ashy blond stuck in all sorts of directions because he had gone through it with his hands a bit too often. Neither of them looked like their usual self’s to be honest. 

The alpha had just greeted them and pressed a kiss into Yuta’s hair before making hot chocolate for both of them and texting Seulgi that Joohyun was at his before ordering food for four people since he already knew that Seulgi would come to pick her mate up. 

“Here you go.” He put down two mugs in front of them and organized a few pens that they had distributed all over the room. He didn’t really dare to touch the papers that were laying around. Last time he tried that the two of them had completely freaked out on him and it had scared him a bit more than he wanted to admit. So, he didn’t touch them. Even if it bothered him how far they had spread them over the floor. He might not be a very organized person but his carpet being replaced by papers and books was a little much for him. But he didn’t have a dead wish. 

Both of them mumbled something along the lines of ‘thank you’ before focusing on their papers again. He decided that it would be better to keep an eye on them while waiting for Seulgi and their food. Mainly because he had the feeling one of them would go crazy soon if no one looked out for them. 

Seulgi arrived first, still in her practice clothing and slightly sweaty with a bag slung over her shoulder. An annoyed groan escaped the female betas lips when she saw the current state of her mate. “I swear I made her shower this morning.” She looked at Sicheng. “Can’t believe someone this pretty could turn into a younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange or that weird werewolf but there you go. And they do that every time they have exams coming up.” He had to hold back a laugh at her comparison. It was very visible where Seulgi was coming from, he was just hoping that neither of them had heard it. He wasn’t really keen on having them turn into the actual versions of the two death eaters from the Harry Potter books. 

“I already ordered food. I don’t think they ate lunch to be honest.” He knew they didn’t. Because he didn’t find any dishes and was certain neither of them had had the nerve to do so right now. Which meant they skipped the meal. Not a good thing. 

“They both owe you a lot once their exams are over.” Both of them sat down at the dining table where they could watch their mates. Sicheng shook his head. They didn’t. He didn’t want anyone the feel like they owed him anything. He was just happy that he could help them somehow and seeing that they passed their exams would be all he needed. 

“I don’t mind.” He shrugged. “Yuta does the same when we have evaluations coming up.” Not just that. During his last one he had found a shit tone of little notes with encouraging messages on almost everything in his bag and locker. That plus food and drinks that Yuta had prepared carefully. And he also remembered how Yuta had been coming to practice at him even late at night or at the weekends, sometimes even taking his homework with him so he could do them while also keeping an eye on his mate and making sure he wouldn’t go crazy. They just did this for each other naturally without thinking about it too much. 

“They are also far more stressed because they are on scholarships, remember?” Of course, he wanted to support Yuta financially, especially when it came to university, but the other had asked him not to. Which honestly had been a little insulting to Sicheng. He respected it but a part of him was still insulted. It was in his alpha nature to take care of his omega in all aspects. Including financially. And his omega refused it. 

Seulgi nodded slowly, still keeping an eye on her mate whose hair tie had just given up completely which lead her into a mini crisis because the long dark pieces of hair wouldn’t stop hanging into her face. Truthfully, seeing the usual perfect and cleaned up and put together Bae Joohyun in this state was more than just confusing. 

She looked like she was about to say something but Sichengs door bell rang, interrupting her. Both Yuta and Joohyun flinched when it disrupted their mind space. In a way Sicheng was glad they reacted. It meant that maybe he wouldn’t have to worry that someone could break in without them noticing and murder them. 

“The food.” He mumbled and hurried over to the door. Seulgi followed him, while Joohyun and Yuta buried their noses in their books again. Sicheng already knew he would need to tear Yuta away from his notes and to bed later on. 

He had been right. Their food had arrived. Seulgi started carrying the boxes back into the living room, promising that she would somehow get their mates to leave their stuff so they would eat. Meanwhile Sicheng paid the delivery guy and then carried in the remaining boxes inside, kicking the door shut with his feet. 

Seulgi was busy trying to tear Joohyun away from her notes and books. Sicheng wasn’t sure but it seemed like the female alpha was whining lowly. She for sure was holding onto her notes with a dead grip and Seulgi was scared she might rip something so she was kind of hesitant. Sicheng chuckled before focusing on his boyfriend. Yutas glasses were close to falling off and his hair was even more dishevelled than previously. The alpha didn’t even know Yuta had prescription glasses until he walked in on the omegas first insane study phase with Joohyun after they mate and saw him with them. It had been early on after they met and Yuta hadn’t told him about the fact that he needed them when he studied or read or wrote for a long time because he got a bad headache if he didn’t wear them. Needless to say, that Yuta with glasses was a cute sight. He looked a little nerdy when he had them on and Sicheng loved it. 

“Come one, little one.” He had it a lot easier than Seulgi because he could simply lift his mate of the ground, ignoring any form of protest from him, and carry him to the dining table. He could, obviously, do so with Joohyun too but that was to risky for him. He really wouldn’t want to find out what the small alpha was capable of. Not after he had seen how intimidated his Pas De Deux partner was during rehearsals with him after she had ‘taken care’ of her. 

Seulgi, after about five more minutes of gently coaxing and begging had managed to get Joohyun away from her notes and towards the table, her pen now stuck somewhere in between her hair and her ear. The fact that it held up made Sicheng question the concept of gravity. 

“How long have you been studying?” Seulgi didn’t wait to start the interrogation. As soon as there was food on their plates, she asked them. Sicheng noticed a pen mark on Joohyun’s nose while waiting for their answer. An answer that they didn’t get because both of them looked genuinely confused by that question. 

“Yuta, when did you get here?” He formulated Seulgi’s question differently. He believed that they had no clue how much time went by while they were revising their stuff.  
“At like…2 pm…” The omega looked like he was guessing rather than giving an answer. 

“That was six hours ago!” Seulgi shrieked. “Did you do nothing but studying for six hours straight?” She looked a little pissed. “I can’t believe you’re this irresponsible Bae Joohyun! How is anything supposed to stay in your memories if you don’t take breaks in between?” She sounded a lot like an angry mother right now. And somehow, Joohyun turned into a somewhat cute, child like being. 

“But Yuta…” 

“Don’t even try it!” Seulgi shook her head. “You’re the oldest you should be more responsible than that.” It was bizarre. So out of character for both of them it shocked Sicheng a little. 

“No studying for tonight anymore.” Seulgi decided. “You have studied for weeks now, it’s not even like you are trying to cramp anything in last minute!” They really had started early. It confused all of them to which extends these two could stress about their exams. Out of all of them they were to most prepared and disciplined when it came to studying and still, they went into a full-on panic. Meanwhile, there was Lucas who rarely even studied and just improvised everything. And yet he was way more relaxed than Joohyun and Yuta. 

Sicheng decided he would apply that same rule for Yuta, especially since he already looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute. Him being tired during his exams wouldn’t do him a favour after all. Also, six hours of revising was a lot and he doubted Yuta could memorize more information tonight anyways. 

“If I fail, I’ll blame you mercilessly!” Joohyun sulked over her food a small pout making its way onto her face. She appeared to be switching character completely. 

Seulgi snorted. “Like you would fail.” She took a sip of her drink. 

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about light hearted topics like movies and music before Seulgi and Joohyun collected all of Joohyun’s notes and pens and books and bid them a good night. Sicheng had obviously helped them, letting Yuta dozing of on the couch. He had cleaned up the dining table afterwards before picking his mate up and carry him into the bedroom. As soon as Yuta had put on his pyjamas (the top was on the wrong way but Sicheng didn’t bother him with details like that…besides him no one would see it anyways) and brushed his teeth he crawled into the middle of the bed, curling up into a small ball. Sicheng got finished with his night routine too and switched of all the lights before joining him, wrapping his arms around his mate and spooning him before falling asleep, the small omega he loved securely in his arms. 

 

Sicheng knew Yutas schedule by heart. He was certain the other did so too when he had examinations and stuff. And on the day of Yutas last exam, he was in front of his mate’s classroom with a cup of Yutas favourite coffee in his hands, waiting for him to come out. 

Yuta was one of the last people to leave, looking a little exhausted. Sicheng slightly cooed when he set his eyes on his mate who was wearing his glasses and one of the alphas larger hoodies. He looked like a tiny nerd and it was just adorable. His tiny nerd and if anyone else would ever refer to Yuta as that he would take that person down with his own hands. 

“Winko!” Yuta sighed and literally dropped himself into the alpha’s arms, making him almost drop the cup of coffee. Almost, since he managed to still hold onto it while simultaneously hugging Yuta close to his chest and making sure that he wouldn’t crush the omegas glasses. 

“Hey there, little one.” He kissed the omegas forehead gently. “I got you a coffee.” Yutas face lightened up when he saw the cup. And even more after he took his first sip. 

“It’s perfect.” He beamed brightly and Sicheng felt personally attacked by this much cuteness. 

He purposefully didn’t ask Yuta how his exam went. He knew Yuta didn’t like talking or thinking about them afterwards because it only made him nervous. “Wanna go to the park?” He felt like his mate could need some fresh air. He had looked himself into the library and his homes for the past few weeks and looked like he was in desperate need for some time outside. 

“Can we feed the ducks?” 

“How could we not?” The alpha had prepared this for two weeks. So, he had some old bread on hand (in the trunk of his car right now). It had become a ritual for them to feed the ducks in their favourite park (also known as the closest to Sichengs apartment because they were lazy) and both of them loved it maybe a little too much for adults. But not feeding ducks was heartless. 

Yuta laughed, before taking his alphas hand, pulling him along towards the parking space. 

 

Truthfully, Sicheng hadn’t checked the weather so he really was lucky it wasn’t raining or anything because that would’ve been one stupid mess. Yuta looked pretty happy when they entered the park, tilting his face up a little towards the sun to soak up some Vitamin D. “I’ve missed this.” He sighed, for the first time in weeks looking relaxed.  
They had left their backs in the car and only took the small bag with the bread for the ducks, walking hand in hand towards the little bridge at the pond. 

“What do you want for dinner later?” Sicheng was ready to cook for Yuta. They had eaten to much take out over the past couple of weeks and he had the resolution to change their lifestyle into a healthier one. He hadn’t communicated that with Yuta yet though. 

“Something light.” Yuta swung their hands a little in a playful mood. “We had to much greasy food over the past weeks, I have to giant pimples on my forehead.” He brushed his bangs away with his free hand to show them to Sicheng. 

Sicheng nodded. “How about this: We go grocery shopping on our way home and see what we can find.” He doubted there was something useful to cook with at his home. Also, he liked going grocery shopping with Yuta. Or doing anything domestic. He loved that feeling of them being a family. 

“Okay.” Yuta smiled widely. He looked happy and content and Sicheng enjoyed that. It was all he wanted for the other. To be happy and okay. He had wanted that since the day Yuta had fallen into his arms. Small and weak and pale and unhappy. He had been hugely worried for a boy he didn’t even know yet. One look into his face and he knew he loved this very omega. That he wanted him to become his mate and only his. They had come a long way. Yuta still had a lot of moments where he was insecure and unhappy with himself but he had gotten better. He had gained a little weight, now looking all adorable with his cute, puffy cheeks, and now ate a lot healthier. And his mentality started healing. He wasn’t basing his worth on other people’s opinion anymore. He slowly figured that Sicheng loved him for who he was and that he didn’t care about his looks. That he loved Yutas entire being. Including his flaws. And to Sicheng that meant, that he was being a good alpha. 

 

Yuta was giggling happily while they fed the ducks. And Sicheng once more realized that he was absolutely in love. He quickly pulled out his phone, taking a picture of his omega, without Yuta even noticing. And made the note to make a copy for that photo calendar Doyoung had demanded for Christmas. A weird wish but when Sicheng had started to discuss it, Doyoung had dismissed any argument with the words “He’s my baby and therefore I can expect a self-made calendar with photos of him and you for Christmas!” And Sicheng hadn’t had the guts to argue any further. 

“One day they are going to drown because they are to heavy if we continue feeding them this often.” He joked, stepping closer to his omega again. They really came here a lot. And brought bread every time they did. 

“They are going to drown happy and not hungry.” Yuta responded and threw another piece down. “But they aren’t fat. They are cute and puffy and fluffy.” 

“They don’t have a fur!” 

“Things can be fluffy without a fur.” This was exactly the kind of stupid argument he had missed. He loved these. Maybe it was stupid to love ‘having arguments’ but he did. For one they weren’t even real arguments. They were stupid little banters over dumb stuff. He didn’t like their real arguments (which they had because people just argued every now and then). He hated seeing Yuta upset, even more when it was cause by him. And he knew he was a petty bitch. Yuta could be one too but the omega was way more in a need of peace and harmony than he was and forgave pretty quickly. With or without an apology. 

“You are a weird little man.” 

“Says the person who keeps on pestering me with stupid and bad pick-up lines!” Okay, the omega had a point there. That was kind of weird. He still wouldn’t stop. 

“You fell for this person. Even after I asked you if it hurt when you fell from heaven the first time we met.” Only now he realized that they had turned into a proof that pick-up lines could work. He might use them absolutely ironically (at least the majority of them since he felt like he had used said first one seriously) but still. It had worked. 

“I can’t believe I’m that dumb.” 

Sicheng glared. “Don’t ever call yourself dumb!” He said strictly. “You are not dumb, Yuta.” He wasn’t. He was clever and open minded and empathetic and all kinds of wonderful. With his flaws. Sicheng loved all of him. 

Yuta nodded shyly before rolling the empty paper bag that had contained the bread into a little ball. Then he held out his hand for the alpha to take. “Should we continue our walk.” The alpha new were he wanted to go. Further into the park there was a little stone building surrounded by beautifully arranged flower beds. And Yuta loved them. He could look at them for hours without getting bored by it. And while he looked at the flowers, Sicheng mostly looked at his omega. Also, without getting bored. Flowers simply couldn’t compare to the younger. 

“If you were a flower which one would you be?” Yuta asked, while looking at the colourful display in front of them. Sweet, sweet Yuta. Who had just put himself out there to hear another one of Sichengs infamous collection of pick-up lines without noticing it. 

“Don’t know.” The alpha shrugged. “I know which one you would be though.” He grinned widely. 

“Which one?” Yuta didn’t even realize it. Cutie. 

“If you were a flower you would be a damndelion.” He grinned proudly, throwing his fist into the air slightly. Yuta meanwhile blushed like crazy. “You liked that one, huh?” The alpha threw his mate a smug expression. 

“Nooo…!” Yuta whined loudly. Liar. The omegas expressions betrayed him. It was more than obvious that he, in fact, liked it. “Stop being mean!” His hand came to slap Sichengs arm lightly. And the alpha grinned even wider, before quickly swooping down and kissing his mate’s cheek. Or more like smooch it. He laughed loudly when he saw Yutas shocked expression. It was way to funny to tease him. His reactions were to cute for him to not do stuff like that. 

Right now, Yutas eyes were wide and the blush on the apples of his cheek had gotten a little darker than previously. And his mouth was gapping open a little. It was adorable. Really adorable. And Sicheng felt the urge to kiss him right now, right here. He always felt like that but now more. He had been a little horny for the past couple days but didn't want to bother Yuta with it. 

“What are you doing?” Yutas eyes widened more when the alpha slowly backed him up until his back was against the wall of the little building. It was cute. Yuta was cute. Always had been cute. But right now, Sicheng thought that cuteness was also pretty hot. For some reason Yuta being cute also turned him on quite often. 

“Do you know how many kisses we’ve missed out on during the last few weeks?” His voice shouldn’t be this raspy. Especially not in public. He wasn’t to keen on getting a boner in public. He was wearing tight pans and had nothing with him to cover this up. And neither did Yuta. 

Yuta raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but the alpha didn’t let him get to actually talking before swooping down and pressing his lips against the smaller boys. He used Yuta’s surprise to immediately slip his tongue in between Yuta’s lips. Sicheng had missed out on this far to long for his liking and he wanted to make up for all of that. And also show Yuta exactly how he had been missing doing this. 

He heard how Yuta whimpered a few times as he pressed his body harder against the omega. The youngers hands clutched onto his shirt and pulled him closer. It encouraged the alpha to become more dominant and demanding with the kiss. And it made him take the mental note to definitely fuck Yuta into the mattress later when they returned home. Because this make out session started having an effect on him that he couldn’t avoid. 

When he distanced himself from Yuta again both of them were panting. “You sure this was just about the kisses?” Yuta asked after gasping for air multiple times. The alpha was still pressing himself against his mate so he felt the hard on he was currently sporting. After just kissing the omega. Everything he had wanted to be cautious about because they were in public now not on his mind anymore. Curse his libido for that. 

“Maybe more.” He shrugged before leaning down to capture Yutas lips in another kiss. It definitely was. But he would save that for later. He wasn’t into voyeurism or something like that. Also, way to jealous and possessive when it came to Yuta to even think of something like that. 

Yuta pushed him away a little. “You have a boner.” Not like he needed to tell him. Sicheng was very well aware. How could he not notice that? It hurt because his pants were so damn tight. And the thought that he would have to deal with this for the rest of the time they would be spending at the park and while they drove home. And he had no clue how he was supposed to do that. 

“Should I drive home?” Yuta blinked up at him. Bad thing. Really bad thing. Cute Yuta didn’t help his problem at all. Neither the fact that he was still pressing himself against the omega. 

“I can still drive.” He wasn’t sure about it. Maybe it might be a better idea to let Yuta drive. But then again, he had had a tough few weeks. He didn’t want to force him into driving through the stressful city traffic when he was exhausted. 

“I don’t doubt that you can but I don’t think it would be your best idea?” Yuta shook his head. 

“How are you not affected, baby?” Sicheng was confused by that. Yuta usually was the one out of them who got turned on quickly and was a little needy over all. On any other day he would be a mess by now and yet here he was completely calm and level headed. 

Yuta grinned widely. His eyes glimmering softly in the light. Like glitter and sparkles. The glasses also made them look a little bigger than usual. “My brain’s basically mush.” He sounded a little to proud about it. “It didn’t even go there until you decided to press your boner against my stomach.” He wasn’t that surprised. He forgot stuff like eating during his learning spree so it seemed logical that he didn’t think like this right now. Still, it didn’t help Sicheng that he was alone like this. 

Sicheng groaned. “Not helping, baby.” He kind of hated himself for taking Yuta to the park now. Things would be easier if they would be home right now. 

Yuta didn’t stop grinning. “Also, you have often a really high sex drive after your hip hop practice.” True. Especially when it Ten or Taeyong or Johnny choreographed. They had a thing for hip thrusts and that always got Sicheng bothered. So, conditions hadn’t been perfect from the beginning. 

“Yeah, I’m already warmed up. Imagine me smoothly thrusting into you. You and I both now you love it when I take you after practice.” He leaned closer to Yutas ear. If someone was around, they didn’t need to know what he did to his mate in their bedroom. 

“You really are turned on, right?” It didn’t work. Since when did this not work on Yuta? 

He didn’t get to ask the question because Yuta softly pushed him off. Sicheng whined for real. Why did his baby push him of? When did his little omega get so tough? Now he had to actually think of a way to cover up his crotch so he wouldn’t look like a fool (even though people could probably smell it on him anyways – seriously how could Yuta withstand that?). 

“If I were you, I would tie my jacket around my waist to cover that up.” Yuta pointed at his crotch without even blushing. And Sicheng didn’t understand anything anymore. Maybe being exhausted just killed Yutas shame. 

Sicheng, once again, groaned. But still did exactly what Yuta tell him. “Oh, and give me your keys. I’m driving.” He looked so strict, Sicheng didn’t even tried to argue. Maybe it would be better if Yuta drove. It would make things less difficult for him. 

“So, a stop at the grocery store and then home?” Sicheng glared at his grinning omega. What a little monster he could be. 

“Do you want to get in trouble for teasing me like this?” They were walking towards the parking space now, one of them a lot more uncomfortable than the other. “Who are you and what did you do to my cute, innocent, lovely Yuta?” He really wondered what had happened to Yuta. Was this due to the stress he just went through? Because he failed to find any other explanation than this. They hadn’t had any form of intimacy besides some cuddling for weeks now and he didn’t really get why Yuta was able to stay so calm. His sex drive should be higher. Especially since Sicheng was reeking pheromones by now. It wasn’t even funny anymore. It was like being on his rut but he didn’t think this was happening. His rut had synced with Yutas heat for the most part and he didn’t think Yuta would be having his heat anytime soon. He had shown no symptoms for now. 

“Are you in going into your rut?” Yuta looked at him curiously. “You’re sweating a little.” There was some concern laced into his gaze now, replacing the humorous glimmer that had been there previously. 

“Nooo!” Sicheng whined. “Or I don’t know. Wouldn’t that affect you more?” 

“You do know I’m on suppressants during exam phases, right?” Stupid, stupid brainless Sicheng. How could he forget that? He had picked up a new bottle of those pills for Yuta just last week. 

He groaned a little louder before pulling Yuta closely against his side. He had seen someone stare at omega a little to long for his liking and he wouldn’t have that. Yuta was his and they could go find their own mate! 

“Okay, we’re going home, before you do something stupid!” Yuta gasped and speed up his walking, pulling the alpha along. They managed to get to the car without bigger incidents. Sicheng only growled at a few people who had come to close to them. His instinct told him to just take Yuta right where they were but he still had some self-control left. Also, Yuta, who was still in his right mind would smack him if he tried it. Rightfully so. He was pretty thankful by now that Yuta was on suppressants because that way at least one of them was thinking straight. 

Once they reached Sichengs car, Yuta reached into the alphas pockets to pull his keys out before pushing him into the seat and closing the door. For a few seconds, Sicheng was on his own without his omega and he hated it. So, he whined lowly. And still did so when Yuta climbed onto the driver’s seat. 

The omega rolled his eyes but still chuckled. “You’re like a baby.” He said. 

“Did you ever get your heat in public?” This wasn’t fun for Sicheng. It hurt! Would Yuta be mad if he opened his pants now just so that it wouldn’t be that restricting anymore? 

“I did.” Yuta shrugged and started the motor. “And then I humped Doyoung’s leg on the way home.” Sicheng growled angrily. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. That way he could’ve avoided the image of Doyoung being with his mate. 

“He didn’t like that.” Yuta continued talking as if he wasn’t aware of how jealous his mate was. “But hey, at least it was Doyoung and not Taeyong. He would’ve had more problems controlling himself, right? Ugh…imagine fucking Taeyong. I would rather throw myself into a garbage can.” This wasn’t helping at all. Not one bit. If anything, it was riling him up further. He had never thought about the fact that maybe Taeyong had helped Yuta through his heats or Yuta Taeyong through his ruts before Taeil cam into play. And now that he did, he hated it. Immensely. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” He asked. If Yuta didn’t have mercy, he wouldn’t either. Sicheng decided that now would be a good time to open these damn tight pants. This was to uncomfortable to go through it any longer. 

“Mhm?” Yuta beamed widely. “You’re already ‘warmed up’ from your dance practice, you’re in rut and jealous. Do you really think I would tease you just because I know that sex is going to be amazing when I do this?” Little monster. Sicheng wanted to be angry but he couldn’t. So, he sulked a little, less serious than he maybe wanted to. Because he really couldn’t be mad at his mate. For one, because the rut was kind of clouding his brain. It was hard by now not to start kissing Yuta. He knew it would put them into unnecessary danger and the risk of an accident and so he didn’t. But he wanted. 

“Can you drive any faster?” He groaned, while simultaneously staring to rub his groin. He desperately needed some kind of relieve and since he couldn’t have his omega right now this had to do this. Stupid him for thinking it would be a great idea to go to the park today. 

Yuta looked at him shortly and rolled his eyes before pulling his phone out of the front pocket of his hoodie. “Can you call Taeyong and put him on speaker?” 

“Why should I do that?” 

“You have no decent food in your apartment and we have to skip grocery shopping now. I don’t plan on starving anytime soon.” Yuta explained. 

“He’s not coming in!” Sicheng felt a sudden rush of possessiveness. His apartment was his territory, his home and it housed his omega. Any other alpha could be a threat to that. Could try and take over what belonged to him. He would fight anyone when it came to that. 

Yuta shook his head but didn’t say anything. Sicheng rarely showed those type of stereotypical alpha treats and often suppressed his jealousy and possessiveness so he let it slide. Also, he understood that his alpha was driven by instincts now. As long as he wouldn’t jump him mid-driving, he could handle it. 

Sicheng hesitated a while before calling Taeyong. He didn’t want to. Not because he was embarrassed that he was in rut but because he really didn’t want Taeyong to be close to his home right now. The idea already bothered him like crazy. Also, did Yuta always smell this good? He moaned quietly and palmed himself a little harder through his boxers. This wasn’t exactly what he wanted but still better than nothing. It helped the ache for his omega a little. 

He tried to not listen while Yuta talked to Taeyong. On purpose. He didn’t want to hear any alpha now. Instead he tried getting some relieve with his hand.  
“I’m gonna send Taeil and Doyoung, okay? I don’t think Sicheng wants me or Jaehyun near right now.” No, he didn’t. He really didn’t want the near. Those two were okay. The idea of them being close didn’t make him feel as threatened. 

“Yeah, just put it in a box in front of the door, I’m going to bring it in then.” Yuta responded softly, giving a Sicheng a side glare when he moaned. The alpha didn’t bother. The drive was taking to long and he couldn’t wait that long. 

Just when the call ended, Yuta drove into the parking garage underneath Sichengs apartment complex. Sicheng sighed in relieve when Yuta pulled into his parking space. They were home. Now they only needed to walk to the elevator and then into his apartment. Sicheng could do that. He had managed to get till here and he would not give up now. No matter how alluring Yuta got! 

Truth to be told it was harder than he told himself. First of all, because Yuta wrapped his arm around him and helped him walk all the way. Secondly, because there were two strange alphas in the elevator with them and even if Yuta wasn’t in heat, Sichengs instincts didn’t realize that. Which was why they spend the whole ride up with Sicheng crowding Yuta against the wall furthest away from them and pressed tightly against the omega. The smaller was almost completely covered by his body. Luckily neither of them tried  
anything that would make Sicheng snap but it still felt awkward. 

“Bedroom.” He growled as soon as the apartment door fell close behind them. “Right now.” He had switched into his alpha voice without even noticing. And Yuta, followed, taking of his hoodie on the way towards the door, revealing the unmarked skin of his upper body. Sicheng grinned a little. That would change now. He would change that right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I almost started crying after my last exam because that day had been disgusting...I got my period the day before, therefore had cramps (the evil kind), was already over emotional, then add the stress and it was really cold in that room. And afterwards I went to the mall to get some pads and chocolate from the drug store and when I came down the stairs and old lady walked past me and said 'Go fuck yourself!' Now I don't know if she meant my but I felt a little offended. And when I got a hot chocolate at my favourite coffee store because my stamp card was full the woman behind the counter asked if I wanted whip cream on top and that broke everything and I stood there like a kid and just went 'yes, please' with a really quiet voice and teary eyes XD 
> 
> Now that that rant is over...I hope you liked this. How are you doing? Thank you so much for reading this and a big thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. 
> 
> See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams?lang=de)


End file.
